1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a Bowden cable, in particular a cable having a retention feature.
2. Description of Related Art
Bowden cables are used in various fields of technology. In general, a Bowden cable is a cable guided inside a bendable sheath and displaced in the longitudinal direction with respect to the sheath. The cable transmits a force, for example, from an operating lever to a remote device. Known fields of application of Bowden cables are, for example, brakes or gearshifts on bicycles, but also, for example, engines or brakes in a wide variety of motor vehicles.
Motor vehicles such as passenger vehicles or trucks typically include a parking brake, for example, a hand brake, actuated by a Bowden cable. The cable of the Bowden cable has, as many other cables, a nipple, lug, or a spherical head securely connected to the cable end at the brake-side end. For example, when use with a disc or drum brake, one end of the cable has a positive-locking connection with a component of the disc or drum. However, when the Bowden cable is connected or fitted to the component, undesirable displacement of the cable with respect to the sheath could occur. The displacement resulting from a force directed away from the brake onto the cable. This may occur in particular when the force required to introduce the cable into a securing mechanism and to engage it at that location is greater than the normal, rather low friction force between the cable and the sheath. When connecting the Bowden cable to a component a worker receives, resulting from the connection or engagement operation, a tactile or acoustic feedback relating to the completed installation of the Bowden cable. However, during the connection or engagement operation, the relative position of the cable and sheath cannot change in an uncontrolled manner. Consequently, when used with a brake assembly, the Bowden cable is secured to the drum before the drum is installed. Wherein the Bowden cable is connected to the drum and subsequently the drum is installed.